Updates
1.95.2 November 14th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.95.1 November 12th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.93.1 October 29th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.91.2 October 15th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.91.1 October 15th, 2018 * Pokemon originally discovered in the Sinnoh region are arriving in Pokemon GO * Friend Requests and Gift notifications will now stack * You can now select multiple Pokemon at a time when preparing to battle at a Gym or participate in a Raid Battle * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.89.3 September 28th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.89.2 September 18th, 2018 * PokeStop nominations will be available to level 40 players in Brazil and South Korea * You can now remove Pokemon from your Favorites while in the trade interface * You can now share an Exclusive Raid Pass with one friend * You can now swipe to dismiss in-app notifications * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.89.1 September 18th, 2018 * PokeStop nominations will be available to level 40 players in Brazil and South Korea * You can now remove Pokemon from your Favorites while in the trade interface * You can now share an Exclusive Raid Pass with one friend * You can now swipe to dismiss in-app notifications * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.87.3 September 4th, 2018 * Niantic Kids Parent Portal is now available 1.87.2 August 31st, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.85.5 August 27, 2018 * You can now use QR Codes to add friends * Improved Pokemon Collection search function lets you search using the term Lucky * You can now view map details for PokeStops on your screen * At-a-glance notifications now show when you have sent a Gift or increased your Friendship level with a friend * Additional setting options let you hide Recently Caught Pokemon from friends * In-game notifications have a new UI and interactive capabilities * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.85.4 August 24th, 2018 * You can now use QR Codes to add friends * Improved Pokemon Collection search function lets you search using the term Lucky * You can now view map details for PokeStops on your screen * At-a-glance notifications now show when you have sent a Gift or increased your Friendship level with a friend * Additional setting options let you hide Recently Caught Pokemon from friends * In-game notifications have a new UI and interactive capabilities * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.81.4 August 8th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.81.3 July 23rd, 2018 * When Pokemon are traded, there is chance that both traded Pokemon become Lucky Pokemon * You can now sort the Friends List and assign nicknames to Friends * Gifts may now contain Stardust * Trainers now receive XP for sending Gifts * Added the ability to delete unsent Gifts * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.79.2 July 11th, 2018 * Bug fixes 1.77.1 June 19th, 2018 * Added new social features that allow Trainers to add and remove Friends on their Friend List and build up their Friendship Level. As Trainers gain friendship they earn bonuses when participating in Raid Battles * Added a new gifting feature which allows Trainers to send friends Gifts they collect from PokeStops * Added the ability for Trainers to trade Pokemon * Improved Pokemon Collection screen search functionality enables Trainers to search using Alolaâ. 1.75.1 June 8th, 2018 * Improved in-game messaging for error codes * Added ability to view and activate items, such as Rare Candy and TMs, directly from a Pokemons info screen * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.75.0 May 29th, 2018 * Improved in-game messaging for error codes * Added ability to view and activate items, such as Rare Candy and TMs, directly from a Pokemons info screen * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.73.5 May 23rd, 2018 * Trainers can now transform Rare Candy to a specific Pokemons Candy in bulk * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.73.3 May 16th, 2018 * Trainers can now transform Rare Candy to a specific Pokemons Candy in bulk * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.71.1 April 30th, 2018 * Aspect ratios and UI are now optimized for larger screens such as the iPhone X * Lucky Eggs and Star Pieces are now accessible and usable from the Raid and Gym Battle inventories * Various bug fixes and performance updates 1.69.2 April 16th, 2018 * The Nearby Pokemon indicator now prioritizes Pokemon that are not registered to your Pokedex and are at PokeStops near you * Various bug fixes and performance updates. 1.67.2 March 28th, 2018 * Introduced the new Field Research and Special Research feature that encourages Trainers to complete objectives to earn unique rewards * Trainers can now discover the Mythical Pokemon Mew for the first time with Special Research * Various bug fixes and performance updates. 1.67.1 March 28th, 2018 * Introduced the new Field Research and Special Research feature that encourages Trainers to complete objectives to earn unique rewards * Trainers can now discover the Mythical Pokemon Mew for the first time with Special Research! * Various bug fixes and performance updates. 1.65.3 March 19th, 2018 * Facebook credentials can now be used to log into the app via the Account section in Settings. - Various bug fixes and performance updates.